character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Effingo
"HEY! THATS MY SLICE OF PIZZA BOB, NO DAVE, I DIDN'T GET IT WITH HUMAN FINGERS, JESUS COMIK I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW MUCH BETTER THIS IS THEN AIRLINE FOOD, AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TECHNO, STOP DOING CALCULUS!" ― Max, to some of his clones. '''Max Effingo, '''is a meta/glitch human that appears in the metaverse, and the Lettuceverse. He is a well-meaning prankster that has the ability to clone himself an infinite amount of times, and has a unique part to it, whereas all of his clones have different personalities, skills, and mannerisms. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Max is usually seen wearing a hoodie and sweat pants, which mismatched socks because he doesn't care about fashion. He has bushy brown hair, and has a small birthmark on his chin. All of his clones look slightly different due to their mannerisms, but the only one who actually looks different by default is Techno, as he is shown wearing tiny circular spectacles. Theme Songs *Max's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rP0-WB5yg0 *Dave's theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgbvs9zSo58 *Techno's theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lU-R6XkKbbw&list=PL04785E01CEED54A0&index=15 *Looney's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr1at_uCHYI&list=PLAE1E7981ABE768F6&index=80 Personality Max is a very chipper person, and generally would rather joke about something then take it seriously. He is fairly optimistic, but sometimes has his doubts on missions he has to do. He generally likes to poke fun at everyone, including himself, and likes to get on peoples nerves for fun sometimes. He does have a serious side, but it's usually kept toned down. Clones (More clones will appear as series goes on) *Steve is clone #1, and is generally more quick thinking and chill then Max, and is generally the relaxed and most normal clone. He is seen leaning on a wall most of the time. *Bob is clone #2 and is extremely gluttonous, he is always seen eating something, even when he is first made, he rarely talks, as he always has food in his mouth. *Dave is clone #3: and is psychopathic, cannibalistic homicidal, evil, and sadistic. He always asks if he can “rip out their bowels and devour them while they watch” When fighting with someone and openly states he would kill Max, and all of the other clones if it wouldn’t cause him to disappear. *Pablo is clone #4, and is a mexican stereotype, who always has a crippling obsession with mowing lawn, and cleaning the house. He is seen talking spanish sometimes, which max is confused by, because he doesn’t know spanish. He serves as the maid of the house. *Comik: Clone #5, and is one of the main secondary clones. He is a self-proclaimed comedian, though his jokes usually fall fat. He has a very upbeat attitude, and is the morale keeper in fights he is present in. Has a habit of referring to the other heroes and clones as his “audience” and talks much like a stand up comic. *Techno: Clone #6 is the brainiac clone, and is able to solve complex calculus in his head, and crack codes quite easily, he talks with a british accent for some reason, and is seen often enough when Max goes into groups of 6 or more. He is very egotistical, and is one of the main secondary clones. *Looney: Clone #7, and is a parody of the looney tunes. His generally quite insane, and has a habit saying "YOOOOHOOOOO" in his sentances. He likes to put on various disguises, and can dig underground and pop up with lightning fast speed. Background ARC 1 XXX ARC 2 XXX Abilities *XXX **XXX *XXX **XXX *XXX **XXX Paraphernalia *XXX *XXX *XXX Combat XXX Techniques *Clone Bridge: Max splits into a bunch of clones, and they latch onto the edge of something, allowing Max to use them as a bridge or ladder, much to their disliking. *Clone Barrier: Max splits into a bunch of clones that surround the enemy. *Clone frog: Max splits into a bunch of clones, and he jumps on them to get to higher places quickly, the name is a pun of the game "Leap frog". Limitations *XXX *XXX *XXX Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX